


Neighbors

by maelstrom (hungrymoot)



Category: K-pop, Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Bathroom Sex, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I turned it into six chapters somehow, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Reader Insert, Was originally a request I think, i don't know what happened, more fluff than smut though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:01:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24889546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hungrymoot/pseuds/maelstrom
Summary: [Originally posted on tumblr] Your parents are landlords who rent out a few of the houses on the street you live, with the exception of the house next door, which hasn’t been lived in since you were in middle school. So, when you come home one day and find a moving van in front of that house, you’re more than a little cautious. You’re ready to wait out their stay until they move out, but your embarrassing first interaction with one of them and his apparent interest may cause you to change your mind.
Relationships: Lee Donghae/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I used to run a scenario blog on tumblr for kpop, but I closed it down a few days ago. I randomly decided that I wanted to repost my old scenarios somewhere so I'm going through my big ass folder and finding the ones I want to share again. I don't recall the background to this. I think someone requested it sometime after the Devil MV came out, and Donghae had a motorcycle in that and then it turned longer than it needed to be. I did re-read this, but it's 3-4 years old and I probably still missed my plethora of typos. Any left over is a lost cause now.

You rubbed the back of your head. Was that gum in your hair? Almost immediately, you tried drawing it over to your line of vision. No, wait. It was just a tangle. You sighed with relief and started to mentally scold yourself. You knew better than to think that the kids you worked with daily would do something so heinous as stick gum in your hair. It had been a sports day; of course, you were likely to get tangles in your hair. But, that was all done and over with. As much as you had had fun with them, they had really worn you out. At, least you could go home and relax…

“What the hell is that?” you said out loud. Your eyes had landed on the moving van that was parked outside of the house next to yours. Your parents were landlords who owned about five of the houses on the street, including your own. You had grown used to people coming and going in the neighborhood that you had to associate with. But, no one had moved into the house directly next door since you were in middle school. You had kind of liked it that way; your bedroom balcony overlooked the bedroom across from it as well as gave you a good view of the living room through the large window. Whenever someone had lived there, you had always felt as if you couldn’t go anywhere near your window without either someone watching you or getting accused of spying.

It was a lucky thing you had worn sneakers for the day as you took a mad dash towards your house, slowing to a stop on your doorstep to see if you could see anyone near the moving van. There was just the lone driver, a pudgy man wearing a t-shirt with the same logo you saw on the side of the van. You darted in through your front door before he could look at you.

“Appa! Umma!” you shouted as you kicked off your shoes. There was no response at first, so you ran up the stairs, opened your bedroom door and flung your bag inside, managing to land it on your desk chair. “Appa! Umma!”

“Stop shouting,” you heard your father say from downstairs. You thundered back down the stairs and went into the kitchen where you found your father pouring himself coffee.

“Then, answer me the first time,” you said, lightly whacking at his arm.

“Why exactly are you yelling at this time of day?” your father asked, ignoring your statement and sipping some of his coffee.

“Why is there a moving van next door?” you asked, crossing your arms.

“Oh, honey, I thought we raised you to be smarter than that.”

“Stop being a butthole,” you said, poking his stomach. “I know why. But, you haven’t let a renter in there in years. Why now?”

“They seem like nice boys,” he answered with a shrug. “They’re around your age, too. Your mother’s over there now, talking to them. You should introduce yourself to them. Be nice.”

“Aren’t I always nice?” you asked as you snatched an apple from the bowl on the counter and left the kitchen. You hadn’t given him time to really answer you, but you had heard the scoff your father had made over that statement.

You made your way back up the stairs. You weren’t sure how you felt about “nice boys your age” moving in next door. You weren’t even sure what qualified as “nice boys” to your father. Even so, you knew if you ran into them, you needed to be nice. Besides the fact you were still living at home, you were their landlord’s daughter; you couldn’t go around being an ass to the renters.

You opened the glass door to your balcony and stepped out onto it. You sat down on it, leaning back against the metal railing. You would probably have to go over and introduce yourself and play nice.

“Do that now?” you muttered to yourself. “I could get it out of the way…” Without thinking, you let your eyes stray down through the opening in the railing to look into the living room of the house next door. You could see the unopened boxes piled here and there, but the furnishing was already in place. They had nice taste, you had to admit. Maybe they were those well off goody-two-shoes type of guys.

But, then one of them came into view, and you knew that assessment was wrong.

He was probably the hottest guy you had ever seen, dressed in a pair of tight leather pants and a white tank top that let you get a good view of his muscular arms. He bent over to examine one of the boxes, and you got the perfect view of his perfect ass.

An involuntary noise of appreciation escaped your lips, and he immediately straightened and turned. And, looked you straight in the eyes.

In a moment of panic, you scrambled off your balcony and into your bedroom, slamming the door shut behind you. Falling onto your back on the floor, you stared at the ceiling, feeling immense embarrassment. You hadn’t realized the glass door at the far side of the window, which led into their back yard, was open. If it hadn’t been, he wouldn’t have heard you.

“But, he did,” you groaned to yourself, feeling your face heat up. You sat up, though you were unable to see if he could still see you. Satisfied you were out of his sight, you got off the floor and left your room, running down your staircase two steps at a time. You went into your kitchen where your father had moved from the counter to the table. You sat down in the chair next to him. “I have to move out.”

“I’ve been telling you that for years,” he replied, not bothering to look at you. You made a noise of offense, ready to make a retort, but he cut you off. “Your mother’s back. She says the new neighbors are coming over for dinner, so you should get dressed.”

“…What?” you replied, the retort lost somewhere in oblivion.

“Dressed?” he said, finally looking up at you. “You know, with clothes.”

You stared at him, blankly, for a moment before saying, “I mean, why is this a good idea?”

“Cause your mother invited them, and she’s the boss.”

“But…”

“You want to argue with her?”

You shuddered at the thought. “No. Fine.” You got up and headed back upstairs to your bedroom. The first thing you did was close your curtain over the balcony, so no one would be able to see you as you changed. Or, be able to see you, period. As you changed yourself into more presentable clothes, you only felt your embarrassment increase. In the brief run from your room to your father, you had considered all the ways you could avoid this guy for the rest of his stay next door that met you would never have to see each other again; of these ideas, you had settled on moving out. Clearly, it wasn’t going to work – not right away.

Once you were dressed and ready for the dinner, you went back downstairs to see if your mother needed help getting ready. As you reached the main floor, you noticed there were three men already there, talking to your parents. They noticed you, turning once you approached. And, then _he_ smirked at you.

You felt your face heat up slightly. You turned away, pointing into the kitchen. “Umma, you need help? I’ll go help.”

“Wait, wait, wait.” Your mother came over, taking you by the arm and pulling you over to the group. You knew better than to resist her. Petite as she was, she was not to be trifled with. “Meet our new neighbors.”

“Okay…” you muttered, sounding defeated. If your mother heard that tone, she ignored it.

“This is Siwon, Eunhyuk, and Donghae,” she said, indicating each one. You flicked your eyes at each one, noting the one you had seen before – he was _still_ smirking – was Donghae. “This is my daughter,” she continued, introducing you. “If you need anything and you can’t find my husband or me, you can ask her.”

“Will do,” Siwon answered with a smile. Judging by the way he was dressed, he was probably the normal one. Maybe he would be safe to talk to; you would have to dodge around the other two.

You went to help your mother with dinner as the three men sat in the dining room with your father. It was weird hearing your father talk so much – he wasn’t normally social with strangers – but he seemed like he was enjoying their company. That made things even worse; if he liked them, it was likely they would come over more often.

When dinner started, you unfortunately found yourself sitting across from Donghae. You pointedly attempted to avoid eye contact with him, but you noticed he was focusing all his attention on you. He didn’t seem to contribute to the conversation your parents were having with Eunhyuk and Siwon – they probably assumed he was shy or something – and he just kept watching you as he ate. Whenever you did accidentally glance up at him, the corners of his mouth would flick up into a smile. It was unnerving to you, the way he made you feel self-conscious. There had been a part of you that had been hoping maybe he hadn’t notice you staring at him, but now you were convinced that he had.

The second you had finished eating your dinner, you stood up and started gathering your dishes.

“What’s the rush?” your father asked. You were the only one done; had you really been eating so fast?

“I got an early start tomorrow,” you said. It was a lie; you didn’t need to get up any earlier than normal. “I want to get to bed early. I had a tiring day today.” That was only partially a lie. It had been a tiring day, but you didn’t want to go to bed. You weren’t sleepy yet.

“Alright, good night,” your mother said, waving you off. Both Siwon and Eunhyuk wished you good night as well, though Donghae didn’t say a word as you deposited your dishes by the dishwasher.

Once you were in your room, you changed into your pajamas, leaving the lights off, just in case someone came upstairs. Flopping on your bed, you stared at your ceiling.

“I’m off to a great start,” you muttered to yourself. Hopefully, if you managed to avoid them long enough, they would just move. Everyone else always did. You could only hope.

* * *

“I’m late, I’m late, I’m late,” you repeated to yourself as you tried to gather everything you needed into your bag. You stopped once to examine yourself in the mirror again to make sure you looked alright. Once you were sure you looked fine, you left your room, running down the stairs. Your parents weren’t home so there was no one there to ask you why you were only getting ready now and not a couple of hours ago, like you had told them the night before.

You ran out of your house, wondering just how hard you were going to have to sprint to make it to the preschool before all the kids got there.

“Hey.”

You skidded to a stop on the sidewalk and turned. You hadn’t even noticed Donghae sitting on a motorcycle parked outside of his house, smoking a cigarette. You remained frozen, wondering why he was talking to you, as he dropped the cigarette and rubbed it out with his foot. He moved off the motorcycle and casually strolled towards you.

“…What?” you finally asked. The smile that came to his face clearly said he was amused by you. You weren’t sure how you felt about that.

“Is this what you call early?” he asked once he reached you. “Aren’t you gonna be late?”

“Maybe…” you answered. You made a slow step away from him. He noticed the action, his smile growing into a smirk.

“If you’re going to be late, let me take you,” he said, jerking his thumb back at his motorcycle. You gazed past him at it, wondering if he was crazy. You had never gotten on a motorcycle before, and he was practically a stranger to you. He must have noticed because he added, “I mean, I could let you ogle me some more, if you like.”

“What?” you asked, staring at him, dumbfounded. He smiled at you, one that seemed so innocent and sweet. “I… I wasn’t looking at you. I was…” Your brain racked for any sort of excuse. “I was admiring your couch.”

“It’s a very nice couch,” he replied, as if your answer wasn’t something incredibly stupid. “That’s a shame, though. I kind of like the idea of you watching me.”

You stared at him, blankly. He wasn’t being serious….was he? _Oh god, I’m a pervert._

“You’re seriously going to be late, though,” he continued. He walked back towards his motorcycle, lifting up one of the helmets and holding it out to you.

You weren’t quite sure what came over you, but minutes later found you on the back of Donghae’s motorcycle, your arms wrapped around his strong waist. With each turn, you could feel his muscles flex slightly under your grip. You couldn’t help but like the feeling.

_What the hell is wrong with me?_

When Donghae stopped at the front of the preschool, you almost felt reluctant climbing off. As you passed him the helmet, you could see some of your coworkers staring in your direction. Donghae pulled off his own helmet.

“Thanks for the ride,” you said, giving him a slight bow in appreciation.

“No worries,” he replied. “Did I get you here on time?”

“Yeah,” you answered. “I need to go.”

You turned to leave, only to feel him gently taking your wrist and pull you back around. You were too surprised to respond as Donghae’s lips connected with yours. You heard a gasp somewhere in the school yard, but you ignored it. All you could focus on was this man. When he broke the kiss, he smiled again, setting his helmet back on his head.

“I’ll come pick you up after work,” he stated.

“O-okay,” you replied without thinking. You watched as he got onto his motorcycle and took off down the street. It wasn’t until he was out of sight that you started walking towards the school.

“Who was that?” one of your coworkers asked.

“He’s-” you started, but were immediately cut off.

“Oh my god, is he your new boyfriend, unnie?” another one of your coworkers asked, excited. She was younger than you and just a bit boy crazy. “He’s so hot! I’m so jealous!”

“Yeah, sure,” you replied, not bothering to correct the assumption. You went to see to the kids, ignoring any more questions tossed your way.

It had only been your second day knowing him, and Donghae had already kissed you. Hell, you liked it. He had said he was going to come pick you up after work. You didn’t expect him to show – he had already had his fun – but damn, were you hoping.


	2. Chapter 2

The longer your day had gone on, the more you decided that there was no way Donghae would ever show up to pick you up. He was simply messing with you when he had taken you to work that morning. No more, no less. By the time your day was over, you were certain that he would definitely not show up.

Your surprise, as you were seeing kids to their parents, when Donghae rolled up on his motorcycle was huge. You stopped what you were doing to gape at him. Some of the other workers had come to buzz around you, like hens clucking. Their words were falling on deaf ears as you simply watched Dongahe climb off his bike and remove his helmet. His eyes seemed to scan the yard before they landed on you, and a smile alighted his face. Tugging yourself out of the hold the other workers had on you, you jogged over to him.

“Hey,” he said, sitting against his motorcycle.

“What are you doing here?” you demanded without greeting. He looked confused for a moment.

“I said I’d come pick you up, didn’t I?” he asked. You must have looked stunned, as he grinned. “What? Didn’t believe me?”

“I-”

“You should have a little more faith. I said I was going to do something, so, of course, I’d do it.” He got up off his motorcycle. You could see his eyes look past you towards the other workers, who had come slinking closer, probably to eavesdrop on your conversation. “Are you ready to go?”

“Uh, no, I need to get my bag,” you replied, glancing over your shoulder at the preschool. Donghae settled back down.

“Hurry up, then.”

You only nodded before heading back to the school.

“Unnie!”

As you entered the building, you heard your younger co-worker call to you.

“Yeah?” you asked, though you went to grab your bag anyways. You had to dig it out of your staff locker before slinging it on your shoulder.

“Is that guy really your boyfriend?” she asked. She seemed almost… You weren’t sure. Depressed? Annoyed? There was something about her tone of voice that let you know that she was looking for a very specific answer, and you knew exactly what it was.

“He’s my neighbor,” you replied, heading back towards the door. You were hoping that this would be the end of that, but she followed you back outside.

“So, why did he kiss you?” she asked. You spun around to look at her, causing her to stop abruptly.

“Oh, I don’t know,” you replied. “Maybe I’m just really hot, and he couldn’t resist the urge to kiss me.” It wasn’t something you would typically say – and you knew that she knew that as well – but the stunned silence that came from her following the statement was priceless, and you had to resist the urge to laugh. Turning your back to her, you hurried over to Donghae.

“You shouldn’t keep me waiting,” he stated as he shifting off his bike again, offering you the helmet.

“Oh, calm down,” you replied as you placed the helmet on your head. “You weren’t waiting that long.” Through the helmet’s visor, you could see the appreciative smirk that came onto his face.

“Yes, ma'am,” he simply said before the two of you climbed onto the motorcycle. Within seconds, the preschool was disappearing behind you. It didn’t take you long to get back to your house. You were almost sad the trip had been so short; you liked the feeling of his tense muscles beneath your arms.

As you climbed off the bike and gave back the helmet, Donghae took a hold of your wrist and gently pulled you towards him. You didn’t resist as he placed his lips against yours, instead savoring the taste of him. Once he pulled away, you gave him a raised eyebrow.

“What is with you and kissing?” you asked. Donghae gave you a grin, one that seemed a lot more innocent than it was devious. It was strange how well this man pulled that off.

“I like the taste of you,” he replied. You stepped back, crossing your arms. The corners of his mouth twitched, as if he didn’t like your reaction. “Does it bother you?”

“Not necessarily,” you answered with a shrug. “I just want to know why.”

“Why what?”

“Why are you doing this to me,” you replied. “Why you’re offering me ride and kissing me out of the blue.”

“You….” Donghae seemed to hesitate, as if he was searching for the right word. “You intrigue me.” He moved closer – close enough that you could feel his soft breath against your face. Ever since I first laid eyes on you, I knew I wanted to have you.“

You could feel a shiver go down your spine. There was something about his words that just got to you, but you weren’t quite sure what it was. The very thought of his handsome, perfect specimen of a man desiring you gave you something like a thrill. But, his closeness also made you flush, something you didn’t want him to see.

"You mean,” you said, averting your eyes away from his, “ever since you caught me staring at your ass.” It took you only a moment to realize that maybe that was the wrong thing to say.

Donghae laughed. “You can stare at it as much as you like,” he started. “It’s all yours, if you want it.”

That statement caused you to look back up at him. Was he…. asking you out? Despite the risque nature of his words, there was something in his eyes that was much removed from that. It was something you couldn’t really place. And, yet, you couldn’t help but give it all some thought.

Would this be alright? Would it be okay for you to just do whatever you felt like with this man? This stranger?

Another part of you – a bolder part – had only one thing to say: yes, it was. You were a grown ass woman, and you were perfectly free to do whatever you wanted. Including having random make out sessions with the hot guy who had moved in next door to you.

Maybe you would regret this in the future, but for now, you’d play his little game, if only for your own amusement.

“And, if I agree?” you asked, jabbing a finger into his chest to make him step back. He complied, if reluctantly. “What exactly are your terms?”

“Whatever you want them to be,” he answered. His eyes seemed to bore into yours, but you were now having a much harder time looking away from him. They just seemed to draw you in. “You tell me what you want, and I’ll do it.”

You weren’t even sure where to begin. What exactly did someone say when presented with this option? You could see his lips twitching, wanting to smirk. He must have thought you were at a lost of what to say. So, you gave him a pat on the shoulder, which seemed to surprise him.

“I’ll call you when I want you then,” you said, giving him a sweet smile of your own. He seemed even more surprised as you abruptly turned on your heel and headed towards your house.

“I’ll be waiting,” Donghae called just as you closed your front door behind you.

* * *

_Where is my life going?_

It was the single thought in your head as you finished your shower and headed back to your bedroom. Your parents had gone out for the evening with some friends and wouldn’t be back home late. As such, you had the house to yourself. Because of this, you didn’t change in the bathroom, merely wandering back to your room in just a towel, rubbing at your hair with your other towel.

You flicked your light on before sitting at the chair by your table, looking in the mirror as you dried off your hair. A sudden light came through the darkness of night from your window, and you swerved your chair to look in surprise. You had grown so used to there being no one living next door that you had almost forgotten that sight.

“Of course,” you muttered under your breath as you caught sight of Donghae having entered the room. Of course, _he’d_ be the one who had a room directly across from yours. You were going to get up and close your curtains when he paused, pulling his shirt off and over his head. You could see the swell and tension of his muscles at the motion, and you enjoyed the sight a lot more than you wanted to.

Okay, it was perfectly fine for him to have the room directly across from yours.

Donghae undid his pants, though you could barely see. Unlike yourself, he had a regular window – no full length sliding glass door onto a balcony like the one in your room. The window wasn’t enough to give you a full view of him, even as he slid his pants down. The image of him naked came to your mind, and you had to quickly shake your head, trying to get it to go away.

The motion, however, made you move your chair, causing it to squeak against your floor. The noise attracted Donghae’s attention, and he came over to his window. You could feel his eyes going up your body, reminding you that you were in just a towel.

“Enjoying the view?” he asked, leaning out his window. There was a smirk on his face. You stood up, moving over to your window and standing just inside of it. His eyes made another lap around your body. If he was any other man, you would have felt awkward, if not violated, by the action. For some reason, you kind of liked it when he looked at you that way.

“What I can see of it,” you retorted.

“Well, I guess that’s what you get,” he replied. “If you want more, you just have to ask.”

“And, what are you going to do?” you asked. “Climb through the window with your junk flopping everywhere?” That statement startled a laugh out of him; you were surprised you had even said it. You were starting to get more bold with each passing minute in his presence.

“Just say it, and I will,” Donghae said. What was that in his tone? You couldn’t place it since it was so faint. You wished you could see his eyes right now; it would be easier to tell what he was thinking. Maybe you already knew what he was thinking. He wanted to come over here and get you naked, press you down against your mattress and ride you until you both orgasm.

But, that would be what he wanted, wasn’t it? Wasn’t there some sort of silent agreement you had made where you were in charge? Didn’t he say that he’d do whatever you wanted?

Acting on your newfound boldness, you tugged on the edge of your towel, loosening it and letting it fall to the ground. The smirk on Donghae’s face immediately fell as he stared at you. His eyes couldn’t seem to focus on one part of you, darting around as if he needed to soak in every bit of your body. You didn’t feel embarrassed under his intense gaze. On the contrary, you found the way he hungrily looked at you rather thrilling.

“Enjoying the view?” you asked, mockingly repeating his question. He could only nod in reply. “Good.” You slid your window shut before pulling the curtains closed over them, cutting him off from sight. Somewhere behind the glass, you could hear him give a shout of protest, which you ignored.

You moved around your bedroom, finding clothes to get changed into. Through your curtains, you could tell Donghae had either left his room or gone to bed as the lights were off. After flicking off your own lights, you sat on the edge of your bed for long moments, wondering what the consequences for your actions that day would be. You had agreed to…something with Donghae. Whatever the hell your agreement was. It seemed to only be cemented by the fact you had went out of your way to expose yourself to him.

“I’m a crazy pervert,” you muttered to yourself as you climbed into bed. “God’s gonna strike me down and send me to hell with the rest of the sinners.” You tossed for a bit before finally falling asleep.

That night you dreamed of yourself wrapped in Donghae’s strong arms, running your hands down the finely chiseled muscles of his chest, his hot breath on your breasts, and his tongue between your legs.


	3. Chapter 3

A four day weekend. Rarely had you ever had something like that on your plate.

When you kicked back your blankets, you sighed with relief. Normally, when you knocked away your blankets, the warmth went with them. Today, however, your room was already warm and was a lot more relaxing than normal.

You rolled out of bed and went down the stairs, expecting to find your parents in the kitchen like they normally were on your days off. You were partway down the staircase when you realized that you didn’t smell any food, nor did you hear their voices.

“Umma? Appa?” you called, entering the kitchen. It was empty, looking as clean and pristine as it did whenever your mother finished with it for the evening. She hated going to bed with a dirty kitchen. No one answered you, and you frowned. “Why isn’t anyone here…”

A bright yellow sticky note attached to the fridge caught your attention, and you went to it, yanking it off the fridge. Your mother’s writing was on it; you’d recognize that small, neat calligraphy anywhere.

“Your aunt called early this morning,” you read out loud. “Your uncle’s had another heart attack. We went to stay with her.”

You felt your own heart slump with sadness. Your uncle had had a heart attack a few months ago, but he had managed to recover. The doctor had said he needed to be extra careful to make sure he didn’t trigger another one. Apparently, he hadn’t been careful enough. You hoped he was alright; you really liked your uncle and you hoped nothing bad happened to him.

Of course, that meant you were home alone.

If you were ten years younger, this might have made you excited, but you were a grown adult and being home alone had become something you had grown used to. The problem now was what did you do with all this spare time?

You had no idea, but you got ready for the day anyways, hoping an idea would come to you. You got breakfast before going upstairs to brush your teeth, change your clothes and do your hair and make-up. Even at that time, you had no idea, but you grabbed your bag and headed outside, locking up the house as you went.

You were going down your path to the sidewalk when you saw Donghae leave his house, heading for his motorcycle. His stride was longer than yours, and he reached the sidewalk before you did, waiting for you to approach. His eyes immediately raked over your body, taking in your appearance, and a grin appeared on his face.

“Looking good,” he said as a greeting, leaning against his motorcycle.

“Thanks, same to you,” you replied with a slight smile. “You going somewhere?”

“Work,” Donghae replied. You nodded. You had almost forgotten that he probably had a job somewhere. Eunhyuk and Siwon couldn’t be making all the money to pay for that house. Donghae hadn’t struck you as a freeloader. The grin on his face turned more mischievous. “Thanks for the show last night.”

You could feel the slight flush go to your cheeks. You had forgotten about that the night before, but it your boldness came rushing back to you. “Well, I’m glad you enjoyed it.”

“It was a little short for my taste.”

Maybe it was simply hot outside. Maybe that was why your were feeling so warm now. “You’re going to have to pay for the longer show,” you retorted before immediately feeling embarrassed that you would even come up with something like that.

Donghae pushed himself off of his motorcycle, coming closer to you as one of his hands took yours and pulled you even closer. He only stopped when your faces were mere inches from each other. “Name your price,” he whispered, his breath warm against your face.

He looked like he was going to kiss you again. A part of you anticipated it. But, just as his lips brushed yours, you pulled out of his hold.

It’s a shame you have to go to work,“ you said, airily, before standing off down the sidewalk. Now that he was no longer in your view, you could feel the heat from your face dying down.

"Give me your number,” he called after you. You glanced over your shoulder, but you didn’t respond. “So I can pick you up after I’m done.”

“Come find me,” you replied instead. “Maybe then I will.”

Donghae didn’t say a word. You did, however, hear the sound of him getting his motorcycle ready to go. It eventually rode up next to you, slowing down so it would keep up with your pace.

“Give me a hint.” Donghae’s voice was slightly muffled by his helmet. “You can be going anywhere.”

You bit your lip without looking at him, trying to come up with a reasonable hint. You hadn’t even thought about where you were going to go. How exactly were you going to come up with some sort of hint for him?

“I…..” you stretched the word unreasonably long as you thought, “really like cake.”

Donghae made a confused noise. It sounded strangely adorable, and you had to resist the urge to giggle at it.

“My friend makes them,” you continued. Nara was a patisserie. She ran her own shop in the nearby shopping district of your neighborhood. Since you had nothing better to do, maybe you would go down and visit her.

“That’s it?” Donghae asked. There was still confusion in his voice.

“That’s it,” you replied. From the corner of your eye, you saw his shoulder barely lift up, as if shrugging.

“Good enough.” He didn’t say goodbye. He just revved his motorcycle and took off down the street, disappearing from your sight around the corner.

That conversation had made your decision for you, and you walked to your friend Nara’s pastry shop. When you had gotten there, it was already open, but the few tables in the front area were empty. Not a lot of people came out to eat pies and cakes in the morning. That was fine, however, as Nara had told you that the slow hours of the morning were the best time for her to work on orders and get the shop ready for lunch.

It had taken you several hours of helping around the shop before you finally came up with the courage of telling Nara about Donghae. She listened patiently to all your words, even after you decided you sounded really silly.

“So, you’re telling me that three hot guys moved into the empty old house next door and one of them has the major hots for you?” Nara asked as she stopped rolling dough to regard you with a suspicious look. You were supposed to be helping out, but you had found her stash of M&Ms and was eating your way through them. It didn’t matter if you ate them; she only made the cookies and cupcakes with them in them on occasion.

“Yeah,” was your response before you shoved another handful of M&Ms into your mouth.

“What sort of cheap romance novel are you living in?” Nara muttered, returning to the work at hand. “And, stop eating those.”

You gave a depressed sigh and placed the container back on the counter.

“What does this guy even look like?” she asked. Of course, Nara was intrigued to hear all about it. The two of you had been friends for years, and she had been well aware of the fact you hadn’t bothered with a relationship in a long time, and now, here you were, entangling yourself in some random stranger.

“Don’t bother asking,” you said, moving around the kitchen. You dodged around Nara’s assistant, who seemed to be in a hurry. There was a cupcake order that needed to be done for a party, and she seemed to be in a mad rush to get it done. When Nara shot you another look, you added, “He’s supposed to be looking for me.”

“Here?” Nara demanded, stopping again. You nodded, slowly. Nara released her rolling pin and wiped her floor covered hands on her apron. “Good Lord, I need my phone. It’s the only camera I got.”

“Why do you need a camera?” You had been about to leave the kitchen to go into the public part of the shop, but her words had stopped you.

“I need to take a picture as proof that he’s real,” she replied. You scowled, and she only threw a grin at your direction.

You were about to push the kitchen door open when you heard a bell jingle in the next room indicating that a customer had come in.

“Excuse me.” Nara’s assistant headed for the door to tend to the customer. You moved out of her way, listening as she greeted the customer upon exiting the room.

“I’m just looking for someone,” the muffled voice of the customer came.

You froze before looking at Nara, trying to catch her attention. You must have been making crazy eyes at her because she stopped to look at you, raising an eyebrow.

“What is wrong with you?”

“He’s out there,” you whispered. When Nara looked confused, you added, “Donghae’s out there.”

“I need to see this.” Nara went straight for the door, pushing it open and standing there with her foot holding it open so she could still speak with you. From your position, you weren’t visible to the other room. “Oh, hot damn, he’s a looker.”

“Nara, don’t be so loud,” you said with a wince. You really didn’t want anyone hearing her speak. Sometimes, your friend was just a little too loud and open for your tastes.

“Okay, I take back any bad thoughts I had. You’re allowed to hop on that and ride it into the sunshine, girl.”

“Nara!” you snapped. She ducked back into the kitchen, letting the door shut behind her.

“You should probably go out there,” she said. She was clearly ignoring your words, but you didn’t really mind. You just really wanted her to stop saying weird things out loud.

“Yeah, I should.” You went to back where they had a small set of lockers to store their personal belongings. One was always set aside for you, and you undid the lock to get your bag before slinging it onto your shoulder. “I’ll see you.”

“Have fun, honey,” Nara said with a grin before heading back to her work.

You pushed open the kitchen door and stepped outside into the small front of the shop. At this point in the day, a few people were occupying the tables this time, many of them eating the colorful cakes that Nara had made early that morning. The counter had a glass case in it, displaying more of the treats that Nara had made over the few hours she had.

You ignored all of that. Your eyes instead rested on the man at the counter who was speaking to your friend’s assistant. A small frown creased your face. Donghae looked tired and worn, as if work had been extra stressful that day.

Maybe he had felt your eyes on him, but Donghae looked up, pushing away from the counter. He gave the assistant a quick nod before heading over to you.

“Found you,” he said, his usual smile appearing on his handsome face. It didn’t stop him from looking tired.

“Nice work,” you replied. “Was work busy?” You wondered for a moment what it was that he did, but you didn’t feel like now was the best time to ask.

“A bit,” he answered with a noncommittal shrug. “Why do you ask?”

“You look exhausted,” you said. “You should get some rest.”

“Let me take you home first.”

When Donghae reached out and took your hand in his, you didn’t pull away. It seemed like a natural motion now, and you liked the way his hand felt in yours. It was warm and comforting to you, a sensation you weren’t used to having.

He took you outside to where his motorcycle was waiting. As he offered you his helmet, he said, “I walked up and down this street five times before I figured out you were in there.” You only giggled lightly before placing the helmet on your head.

The ride back to your house was short – much too short for you liking – and Donghae pulled up in front of his house. You reluctantly released your grip on his waist and took off his helmet before climbing off his bike. As Donghae climbed off, you offered the helmet back to him.

“Go get some sleep,” you said as he took it from you.

“Come inside,” he said, causing you to pause.

“Wait, what?”

“Come inside with me,” Donghae repeated, more slowly this time. You glanced at his house. It wasn’t like you hadn’t been in there before. You just had never been in there when someone was actually living there. You had always helped your mother clean up after someone had moved out.

“Don’t you want to get some sleep?” you asked.

Donghae gave you a look that seemed playful despite the tiredness on his face. “I’ll sleep better with you watching over me.”

You thought you should have said no – what if Eunhyuk and Siwon were home too? - but you found yourself nodding in agreement. Donghae went to the door, and you followed him, waiting as he opened it and allowed you inside.

The house smelled like vanilla, though you bet that was the doing of one of the other guys. You hesitantly took your shoes off and followed Donghae further into the house. He had tugged off his jacket and threw it onto the couch without much care.

“Make yourself at home,” he said before heading into the kitchen.

“Yeah, sure…” you muttered, absently, before you sat down on his couch. You felt out of place. The furniture in the house was modern and chic and there wasn’t a thing out of place – a far cry at your own lived in home. You tried telling yourself that it was because they had only moved in a few days ago, but you didn’t even believe that meant anything.

Donghae reappeared from the kitchen, drinking a bottle of water. After giving a soft sigh of relief from the taste, he asked, “So, what’s my prize?”

“Prize?” you asked, quizzically. “Prize for what?”

“For finding you,” he replied. “I get a prize, right?”

You frowned, slightly. You hadn’t been expecting that he would want a prize for that, but you weren’t opposed to the idea in the least. You just didn’t know what to give him.

“Shouldn’t you be resting?” you asked. Donghae shrugged before coming over to you, placing the water bottle on the table. He sat down next to you, close enough that your legs pressed against each other.

“You can help me relax,” he said. His tone was so innocent, you would almost believe he had nothing devious in mind. Almost.

“You would like that, wouldn’t you?” you murmured. Donghae had moved himself closer to you – if that was even possible – his hand braced on the back of the couch. He kept a small distance between your faces.

“I would.” His voice was soft and husky, and he could feel his soft breaths on your face.

You couldn’t resist. You closed the distance between your lips, pressing a kiss to his. He responded almost instantly, kissing you back hungrily. One of his hands came to rest on your hip, nudging you closer to him.

You finally pulled yourself away from him, bracing your hands on his shoulders. He didn’t complain, merely looking at you quizzically.

“You need to rest, mister,” you said, taking a motherly tone with him without thinking about it. He seemed to consider for a moment before he let out a soft sigh.

“Alright, you’re the boss,” he said, standing up. He looked back down at you. “Come with me, please?”

You didn’t hesitate as you got up and followed him out of the living room and up the staircase. He led you to a bedroom, which you immediately recognized as his. Even though his open window, you were able to see into your own bedroom. You briefly wondered who had thought that having facing bedroom windows was a good idea, but you dropped the idea almost immediately.

Donghae had flopped onto his large bed, laying on one side. You wondered what exactly he wanted you for before he patted the empty side of the bed next to him. After a moment’s pause, you went over and crawled onto the bed next to him.

The two of you weren’t touching, though it wasn’t uncomfortable to be laying on the bed with him. You admired his side profile for a moment – how the hell could he be so damn handsome? - before you spoke again.

“Do you just want me to lay here while you sleep?” you asked. Donghae turned his head to look at you.

“If you don’t mind,” he replied.

“Are you sure you can sleep with me staring at you?”

Donghae regarded you for a moment before looking back at the ceiling, closing his eyes. “If it’s you, it won’t bother me.”

“Alright.”

You went quiet, admiring him again. His breathing eventually slowed down, letting you know that he had, indeed, drifted off.

 _Why am I even here?_ You thought to yourself. This was so odd. You had only met him a few of days ago, and here you were, laying on his bed with him as he took a nap. People probably would have thought you were crazy.

And, yet, staring at him made you feel relaxed. He seemed so peaceful as he slept, his chest rising slowly with each of his even breaths. You liked watching him. You were comfortable around him.

Your thoughts drifted off as you simply watched him sleep before you slowly drifted off as well.


	4. Chapter 4

Life began slowly coming back to you, and you groaned. Rolling over, you felt the blanket of Donghae’s bed shift beneath you. _Had I fallen asleep_ , you asked yourself, before opening your eyes to stare at the ceiling.

The room was dark; night must have fallen. It was also empty. Donghae was not sleeping next to you.

“How long have I been out?” you muttered to yourself, climbing off the bed. Your body ached slightly, and you groaned, stretching your arms above your head. You hadn’t even been the sleepy one, and yet you had dozed longer than he had. It was probably best if you went home, and quickly. You weren’t even sure if your parents were planning to stay at your aunt’s for more than a day. It would lead to a lot of questions if they got home in the morning, and you weren’t there.

You went to the door and opened it, hearing it give the lowest of squeaks as you did so. The light in the hallway was on, but you saw no light from downstairs. A small frown graced your face. Where had Donghae gone to? You thought you should at least say goodbye before you left, especially because you couldn’t lock the house’s door behind you.

A low sound caught your ears, and you went quiet. Was that the shower running? Straining your ears a little, you were able to tell that it was definitely the shower. Had Donghae gone to take one?

“I’ll just knock and say bye,” you murmured, quietly. You headed down the hallway, your footsteps not making a sound as you moved. You knew exactly where the bathroom was since you had been in this house before. It was at the far end of the hallway, the very last door. Underneath the wooden door, a light was on. It was the only one you saw in the entire hallway, so that had to be where he was.

You stopped before the door, your hand raised so you could knock. The shower itself had been turned off; he must be out. That meant he would be able to hear you easily.

“Dongh-”

The words had barely escaped your mouth when the door swung open, and someone came out, slamming into you. You froze at the feeling of the bare wet body suddenly against you. It took you only a moment to know that this person was too tall to be Donghae.

“Are you alright?” The polite tone despite the sudden worry laced in told you that it was Siwon. He had stepped back from you, his strong hands taking your shoulders. You stared at him.

“I’m fine…” you replied before your eyes flicked down without you wanting them to. He was naked. Yeah, he was most definitely naked. “Oh god, I’m sorry!” you suddenly squeaked, backing away from him. Your hands had flown up to cover your eyes, and the contact against your face was enough to let you know you must have been beet red.

Siwon, however, seemed unfazed. He was still standing in front of you, completely naked. That much you could see through the crack in your fingers.

He looked _really_ good.

But, that wasn’t the point.

“What’s going on?” That voice was Donghae’s and was coming from down the hallway. Immediate embarrassment filled you, knowing that he was going to see you in this hallway with Siwon.

“Your girlfriend’s awake,” Siwon called back. There were footsteps before it was followed by the sound of Donghae’s laughter.

“I can see that,” Donghae said. He sounded amused.

“I’m sorry,” you squeaked out again. You peeked through the crack in your fingers again, only this time so you could see Donghae. He looked just as amused as he sounded, but he held a hand out to you, and you immediately went towards him, slipping one of your hands into his. There was the sound of the bathroom door closing behind you, and you knew Siwon had retreated back inside.

“I’m sorry,” you repeated again as you followed him down the stairs. “I didn’t realize he was home. I thought you were in there.”

“It’s fine,” Donghae said, stopping you before you were able to say more. The two of you were in the entry way of the home, and he abruptly stopped so he could turn and face you. The sudden movement made you flinch. That was just great; you were jumpy now. There was a small smirk on his face. “Did you like what you see?”

“No,” you immediately said. “I mean, Siwon’s very good looking and all. But, he’s not my type.” That sounded so weak when you said it, you felt embarrassment for yourself. “It’s late. I should go home.”

“Take me with you.”

“What?” You were surprised by the sudden request. Donghae shrugged.

“I don’t want to hang out with naked Siwon all night.” A small, devious smile appeared on his face. “I rather hang out with naked you all night.”

“Donghae!” You shoved his arm, and he chuckled at your response. “You’re such a pervert,” you muttered with a sigh.

“Only for you,” was the reply.

You turned your eyes onto him, looking him over. His usual easy smile had taken to his face, and you couldn’t deny how incredibly handsome you found him.

Maybe. Just maybe…

“Come on,” you said, heading for the door. When you had your shoes on, you realized that Donghae hadn’t even moved. You frowned at him. “Are you coming home with me or not?”

“Coming,” he chimed. It didn’t take him long to have his own shoes on.

When the two of you stepped out into the cool night air, you couldn’t help noticing just how nice it was out here. There was a part of you that would have been content taking a long walk with nothing but the night time silence to greet you. But, you highly doubted that Donghae wanted to go for a walk down the street, and you admitted you would probably prefer to be warm in your bed and would probably have regretted the decision to go for one after a while.

So, you led the way across your two yards to your front door. There wasn’t a car parked out in front of your house, but it was still possible one of your parents had come home while you were away. You quickly unlocked the door and stepped inside.

“Umma?” you called out as Donghae came in behind you. “Appa?” No words greeted you, and the house was dark inside. There was no one here.

“So, what’s the plan?” Donghae asked. His voice almost seemed to echo in the dark and empty house. You led the way into the house, leaving the lights off. Donghae moved quietly, but you were able to tell he was following you.

“I don’t really have one,” you replied. “I was thinking maybe a shower, then bed.” Even though you had taken a nap earlier, you thought it would probably be best if you still got some sleep in. Otherwise, you would end up exhausted the whole following day. You still had three days in your four day weekend; you didn’t want to spend all your daylight hours tired.

“And, do I have permission to join you?” Donghae’s voice sounded innocent enough, but you knew what he wanted. If you were being honest with yourself, you wanted it too.

“Yes, you do,” you said, throwing a quick look over your shoulder as you climbed up the staircase. Despite the darkness, you were able to see the smirk that appeared on Donghae’s face. When you were in the hallway, you pointed out the bathroom. “You can wait for me. I need to grab towels.”

“Alright,” Donghae replied. He disappeared into the bathroom. Despite having your back towards it, you were aware of him flicking on the light as the brightness flooded into the otherwise dark hallway.

You stopped at the cabinet at the far end of the hallway. Within it was where your mother liked placing things like towels and face clothes as well as some other things she might need inside. You grabbed a couple of towels before heading back towards the bathroom noting that you could hear the shower running already.

The door was still wide open, and you stopped next to it as you surveyed your small bathroom for a moment. Your eyes flicked down to the discarded clothes on the floor, and you felt the corner of your mouth twitch. He really just couldn’t wait to get naked, could he?

Even though the shower’s glass sliding doors were being pelted with water, you were still able to see Donghae’s body clearly. You had to admit to yourself: you liked the sight.

You closed the door behind you. The noise must have caught Donghae’s attention because, when you turned back towards the shower, he was facing towards you, leaning his forehead against the wet glass. His eyes were watching you through the pane, a small smile on his lips. You regarded him for a moment before you hung the towels up. For a moment, you felt a little bit self-conscious, knowing he was watching you, but you pushed that aside. Besides, he had already seen you naked before. You did flash him all your goodies through your window only a few days ago.

You slipped out of your clothing, letting them pile up next to Donghae’s on the bathroom floor. When you reached the shower, Donghae had already slid the door open for you to climb in. The shower was small, and there wasn’t a lot of space. He had turned to face you, the shower head pouring water on him from behind. You could see the water droplets racing trails down his face as his eyes took you in.

“You’re perfect,” he breathed, making you feel embarrassed. Embarrassment seemed to have been your top emotion of the evening.

“Don’t say that,” you muttered, though you still appreciated the compliment, especially since it came from him.

Instead of replying, Donghae bent his head down and took your mouth in a kiss. Surprisingly, it was gentle and almost chaste, definitely not the type of kiss you had been expecting a naked man in a shower to be giving you. He relinquished the kiss and spun you carefully so it was you beneath the pouring water. His body pressed up behind yours, and you were able to feel the hard muscle of his chest. One arm wrapped around your waist, keeping you pinned to him while you felt his other hand slip between your legs. A small gasp escaped your lips.

“Does that feel alright?” he murmured, his lips brushing against your ear. You let your head lay back against his shoulder, staring up at the tiled ceiling of your bathroom. You weren’t able to answer him. The feeling of his fingers probing you had stopped your mouth from working, apparently. It was also making your legs feel weak, and you were pretty sure his grip on you was what was keeping you from falling down.

Donghae’s lips drifted down to your shoulder. You had been expecting to feel him kiss it, but his teeth bit into your soft flesh, causing you to groan, and you could feel him suck on you. It was hard for you to focus your mind on any one thought. Your body felt weak under his touch, and you wanted to lie down so you didn’t have to support yourself anymore.

“I’m not getting clean,” you managed to get out. Donghae laughed against your shoulder, and you were able to feel his warm breath against your skin.

“You should get a new shower,” he commented. “It’s not doing its job.” You giggle softly, knowing what a silly statement that was. “I guess there’s no point to it now.”

His fingers moved away from you, and you felt strangely empty from their absence. Donghae reached around you to turn the shower off before he slid the glass door open.

“What are you doing?” you asked, turning on wobbly legs to face him. He wrapped both arms around your waist and eased you up off your feet. Instinctively, your legs wrapped around him. He climbed out of the shower, easily carrying you with him.

Donghae lowered himself down, pushing both of your discarded clothing out of his way before he laid you down on the floor. The moisture in the air from the shower had caused the floor to be warm against your back. You unwrapped your legs from him as he remained on his knees, his eyes going over you.

“May I?” he asked, his tone ever polite. Was there a way for you to deny him? Even if there was, you didn’t want to. You wanted to feel him inside of you, inside every inch of you. And, it really didn’t matter if it was in the fanciest hotel or on your bathroom floor. You just wanted him.

Instead of answering, you reached up and grabbed his arm, tugging him down towards you. He came willingly until his mouth met yours in a hungry kiss. One of his arms hooked your leg, bringing it out of his way. You could feel his hardening cock against your entrance, and the feeling only made you feel more wet than you already were.

You buried one hand in his wet hair, enjoying the feeling of the stands around your fingers. Your other hand slid beneath his arm and around to his back, feeling the strong muscles beneath his smooth skin. Had you noticed before just how perfect he felt?

One of his hands slid up against your body before it gripped your breast, giving it a squeeze. You groaned against his mouth, and you were able to feel him smirk against you.

And, then you felt him push inside you. Another groan – a much louder one this time – came from you. Donghae moved himself away from you, so he was balanced more on his knees. His strong hands gripped your waist as he shoved deeper into you. You stared up at him, your gazes locking onto each other. As he finally started thrusting in and out of you, you rocked back against the bathroom floor. You were only capable of reaching one arm out, your fingertips scraping against his abdomen before leaving red marks against it; you hadn’t even realized you were digging into him that hard.

His eyes never left yours, even as his movements got more frantic and wild. You knew you were reaching your peak, probably before he did, and you reached out for him, wanting to hold him when you did. Donghae released one hip on one side before lowering himself back down, using one arm to keep him from pressing too hard down on you. Instantly, you wrapped your arms around him, fingertips clawing into his back and burying your face against his shoulder.

Your body shuddered, and you instinctively raised yourself up, pressing as hard against him as you could. Your release came, and you knew Donghae must have felt it as well, as he began moving him faster against you. Once your high came down, your body felt weakened, and you needed to lower yourself down.

Donghae pushed himself in you as far as he could go, and you felt his body stiffening as he came inside you. The feeling made you heat up more than you already were, and you clenched your hands against his back, your nails digging in deeper. Donghae rolled out the rest of his high before rolling off of you. There wasn’t much room on the bathroom floor for the two of you to lay side by side, so he sat up, moving so he could lean his back against the shower doors.

“That was dumb,” he said, panting heavily.

“What was?” you asked, turning your gaze to look at him. His body was still wet, but you were sure sweat must have mixed in with the water that was on him. You knew that that was the case with your own body. Just thinking about sweat, you reached up and brushed the back of your hand against your forehead.

“Fucking without a condom,” he answered.

You stared at him for a moment. If you weren’t breathing so hard to calm your body down, you might have froze.

“Oh, yeah.” That really was a dumb thing to do. You were on the pill, though. You needed to hold onto the idea that it would work. “Let’s get out of this bathroom,” you said, sitting up. You grabbed at a towel and used it to start drying both water and sweat off your body. The floor beneath you was also wet, but you couldn’t be bothered to dry it. It would dry on its own.

Donghae had grabbed the other towel after standing up, using it to dry off most of his body before he wrapped it around his waist. You got off the floor and wrapped your own towel around you before grabbing your discarded clothes off the floor. If your parents did happen to come home that evening, you didn’t want them to find Donghae’s clothes in your shared bathroom.

You carried them to your room, Donghae following after you. You threw both sets of clothes onto your floor before shutting and locking your door behind you. Your parents wouldn’t be able to peek in to check on you, and they wouldn’t be able to see Donghae this way. He’d be able to sneak out if he had to.

When you turned back to regard the rest of your dark room, you noticed Donghae had dropped his towel on the floor.

“What are you doing?” you demanded, though you couldn’t stop your eyes from going over his bare back. Your eyes had rested briefly on his backside before they shifted up to his back. There, you were able to see the red marks you had left on him. Something about the sight caused you pleasure. He turned around to face you.

“What?” he asked, tone innocent. You felt suspicious over whether or not he was truly being innocent.

“Never mind,” you replied with a shake of your head. As if you were really going to tell him to put his clothes on. “Just go to bed.”

“Alright,” he replied, the smile on his face remaining pleasantly innocent. You almost wanted to roll your eyes at it, but you couldn’t. He was already settling in when you dropped your own towel and climbed into bed next to him.

You had never had a man sleep in your own bed with you before. And, you had to admit, you kind of liked it, particularly since it was him. Maybe you wanted him to be the only one who ever would.

 _Don’t_ , you scolded yourself as you watched his handsome face seeped into an easy sleep for the second time in less than a day. _This is just fun. There’s nothing here._

That thought was sobering, and it saw you off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

You shifted through the papers before filing them into a drawer. It was just like your father to leave them lying around on the living room table instead of putting them away before he disappeared for the week. An entire week without your parents? It was almost ridiculous to think that such a thing had rarely ever happened. Normally, it was you taking off with friends on a trip and they were home alone. Rarely was it ever the other way around. Even then, it had been a long time since either had happened. Not that this was a happy occasion, or anything, but you were still a little happy about it. It meant you could be alone with-

“What do you want to do today?”

You jumped at the sound of Donghae’s face. He had taken off only minutes before so he could go change his clothes, but he must have come back in through the front door without you even hearing him.

“That was fast,” you said, turning to face him. You leaned back against the counter, taking him in. He was dressed plainly like usual, wearing just some old jeans, a white tee and his regular leather jacket, but he wore it all well.

“I didn’t need to shower,” he replied with a shrug. A smirk crossed his face. “Probably because I had one last night.”

The memory of last night came to your mind vividly, and you felt your own mouth tilt into a smirk as well. It really wasn’t much of a shower, and both of you were probably dirtier after it was all said and done, but you hadn’t felt like taking another one that morning. Maybe one in the evening before bed. Maybe that one would actually turn out right.

“So, what do you want to do today?” Donghae repeated. You eyed him.

“You don’t have work?” you asked.

“Nope,” he replied. He smiled at you, that sweet, innocent smile he liked to sport that always seemed to give you butterflies. Again, you wondered how the man who you had fucked around with the previous night was also able to look like that. It was a conundrum to you. “I’m all yours, all day.”

You liked the sound of that.

It was day number two of your four day weekend, and you hadn’t really accomplished much at all. You didn’t want to do anything too exhausting. Donghae had had a tiring day at work yesterday; he probably needed to at least one day’s rest, something that would be interesting for both of you, but not so exerting for him.

“Take me somewhere,” you said, pushing yourself away from the counter.

“Where?” Donghae asked. His hand was already in his jacket pocket, digging out the key for his motorcycle.

“Anywhere,” you replied.

The two of you were out the door and on his motorcycle within seconds. You had only paused long enough to lock your house’s door. Now, the city was disappearing far behind you as Donghae rode out of the limits and into the countryside beyond the city borders. It had been a long time since you had bothered to leave the city, but you were already able to tell the difference in the air, even on the back of the motorcycle.

The drive took you to a small town a good hour and a half away from the city. It was quiet and peaceful with only a few people wandering the streets. Donghae parked his motorcycle outside of a park, and the two of you took the trail down to the lake. A few benches were placed in random spots around them, but no one else was there. You walked alongside the lake until you found one such bench that wasn’t in sight of the path, but could still easily see the lake. After checking to make sure there wasn’t anything on it for you to sit on, you settled down on it, pulling your feet up onto it. Donghae sat down next to you, stretching his legs out before him.

Both of you remained silent for a while, mainly staring out at the lake and watching as ducks came to rest on its still surface. You were the first to break the quiet.

“How long do you think you’re going to stay in that house?” you asked. It was a question you had been wondering for a while now.

Donghae didn’t turn his head to look at you as he replied. “Why do you ask?”

Your shoulders lifted in a small shrug. “No one ever stays in that house for long.” It was true. It may have been a long time since anyone had actually lived there, but no one ever lasted that long there in all the years you remembered. Once a couple had stayed there for almost a year until the man lost his job and they had to move to an apartment complex instead for cheaper rent.

“I don’t know. Normally Siwon decides when we stay or go.”

You turned to watch Donghae’s profile. He was still staring out into the lake, and you could tell he was changing from one duck to the next by the way his eyes shifted with their movements. “Why does Siwon get to decide?”

There was a flicker of a smile. “He’s the high roller.” That make you giggle lightly. Yeah, you could see Siwon being the rich one. “We made a pact when we were younger to stick together, anyways.”

“How much younger?” The idea got you curious, and you couldn’t resist asking.

“When we were sixteen. We were going to stay together. Stick it out. Not f-” Donghae stopped abruptly. You saw his eyes flick towards you before they went back to the lake. “Anyways, that’s the plan. The three amigos.”

“You guys are so cute,” you teased lightly, though you were curious to what he was going to say. You weren’t going to push it, though. If he didn’t tell you then, he wasn’t going to tell you at all. And, it wasn’t your business to know. It wasn’t like the two of you were really dating or anything. “So, I can expect you to leave you at some point, then.”

“Do you want me to leave?”

Donghae’s question caught you off guard, and you turned to stare at the lake instead of him so he couldn’t read your expression. Did you? No, you really didn’t. You were enjoying your time with Donghae. You found him, simply, a lot more comfortable to be around than most other people you knew. You weren’t sure why. You just were.

“No,” you answered. Now, you were aware that Donghae was watching you, and not the lake. “But, I can expect you to one day, right?”

“Probably.” There was a small groan as Donghae stood up again. He offered you his hand, and you slipped your own into it. “It depends, really. Maybe we’ll stay.” And, he gave you that sweet smile of his that you had come to really like. If there came a day where you couldn’t see it anymore, you weren’t going to like that.

“Stay as long as you want,” you insisted as the two of you started walking back down the path. “I’m sure my parents don’t mind having you guys as renters. I think they actually kind of like you.” Which was saying something. Your parents were friendly, but they were still landlords, and it would be a cold day in hell when landlords were really fond of their renters.

“Really?” Donghae threw you a grin. “Would they still kind of like me if they found out what we did in their bathroom last night?”

A faint flush heated your cheeks. “Probably not. Let’s not tell them that part, alright?”

Donghae laughed, which only made you laugh as well. You could only imagine your parents’ reaction to finding out what the two of you did under their roof last night. Your mother would freak; your father would most likely pass out. No, it would definitely be better if they never knew about that. At all.

“What brought this on?” Donghae asked as the two of you left the park, stepping out onto the sidewalk by the motorcycle. “Asking me if we’re planning on staying here?”

“I don’t know,” you said, vaguely. That was wrong. You had been wondering just how long you’d be able to enjoy Donghae’s company before he whisked himself away into the sunset and you had to go back to how life was before he had shown up. Which was kind of boring when all was said and done.

Donghae gave your hand a small tug towards him, making you come forward until the two of you were almost chest to chest.

“Just say one word, and I won’t leave you,” he said, his voice soft. How could he do that? Make silly promises like that? You knew it wasn’t likely.

“What about your pact?” you asked back, your voice just as soft. Maybe it was a little silly that three grown men were holding themselves to something they had made up as teenagers, but it was endearing, too, the way they were loyal to each other.

A small frown crossed Donghae’s face, and you knew that was the end of that. You tugged slightly out of his grip, stepping away.

“If I broke it, they’d understand,” he said, though he let you pull out of his grip. You climbed onto the back of his motorcycle, grabbing for your helmet.

“But, we’re not going to break it, are we?” It sounded almost like a threat, though you hadn’t meant it to.

The smirk came back to Donghae’s face as he climbed on in front of you. “No, I suppose not.” His own helmet was on, and his motorcycle was revving up. “Hold on.”

Your arms wrapped around his strong waist, but you felt a tension in it that hadn’t been there before. You didn’t think too much about it as the two of you took back to your drive down the highway. For some reason, you couldn’t stop thinking about what he had said.


	6. Chapter 6

“Your hair looks like a mess.”

You glanced up from where you were pouring your mug of coffee to see your father watching you over his newspaper. You finished pouring and reached a hand up to touch your hair. He was right. It looked like a disaster.

“Thanks for noticing, old man,” you said, holding your mug up to him like a toast. He grinned and held his own mug up to you as well before sipping from it.

You sat with your father, finishing your coffee, before you went upstairs to wash your hair. You were in your bedroom, drying it off when you noticed something through your open window. Curious, you went onto your balcony, staring into Donghae’s room.

Boxes. There were boxes.

“Is he… packing?” you whispered to yourself. Your mind went back to the conversation you had had with him during your four day weekend. How long had that been now? Over a week, more or less. You had almost forgotten about it, if you were being quite frank. The two of you had carried on just as you had since you had met. But, now the conversation came flooding back to you. Leaving. He had said they would be leaving at some point. But, so soon? He had only been here a couple of weeks.

You licked your lips in thought. Had all that really been just a couple of weeks? It seemed ridiculous to think about that. That was not enough time to be attached to someone. And, you were sure you weren’t that attached to Donghae. Sure, you enjoyed his company and you liked him, but you didn’t need him around.

_At least, see when he’s going_ , you thought, throwing your towel to the floor. You’d pick it up later. Besides, you needed to go to work.

Once you were ready, you exited out of the house, finding Eunhyuk in the front lawn on his way to his car.

“Hey!” you called out before you could stop yourself. Mentally, you winced. What were you going to say?

Eunhyuk had stopped, though, and waved you over. After a moment of hesitation, you jogged over to him. “Want a ride to work?” he asked, indicating his car.

“Yeah, sure,” you said. A lift would be nice. He held the passenger door open for you, and you climbed in. You waited until he was in the car and driving before you spoke again. “So, I saw that you guys have boxes packed.”

“You spying on Donghae again?” he asked with a grin. You scowled.

“No,” you snapped back at him. You could hear him make a noise, as if he was suppressing a laugh. “I just happened to see it through my window. He tends to leave his curtains open, you know.”

“That’s so you can see him,” Eunhyuk replied. “He likes it when you watch him, even if you don’t know he knows.”

A small flush came to your face, and you looked away from Eunhyuk. Had Donghae really been telling him that you sometimes watched him? It wasn’t like you meant to. He was just so distracting, walking around with no pants on all the time.

“Anyways, I’m sure there’s more to that statement than Donghae not wearing clothes,” Eunhyuk said, glancing at you. “Something up?”

_There it is._ “Are you guys…moving?” you asked. The question sounded awkward when you had said it. You were almost embarrassed to even say it out loud.

“Yeah.” The reply was so simply that it caught you by surprise.

“When?”

“In a couple of days. Just enough time for us to finish packing.”

“You guys didn’t stay for very long.” You fiddled with the hem of your shirt, wrapping it awkwardly around your thumb.

“Yeah, we tend not to, but it’s time for us to go.” When you glanced at Eunhyuk’s face, you noticed that it had taken a much more serious expression than it had before.

“Did one of you get transferred or something?” You knew it wasn’t your place to pry, but your curiosity was getting the better of you and you needed to ask.

“Nah, it’s just not the place for us anymore.”

“Is there something wrong with the house?” you asked, not even noticing how your voice sounded so demanding. You could see the slight twitch on Eunhyuk’s face, at the corner of his eyes. The corners of his lips tilted down in the slightest of frowns as he tried to decide what exactly to tell you. You wanted to urge him on, get him talking about it more. “Because my parents would really like to know if there’s something going on to make the place unlivable.”

“No, there’s nothing wrong with the house,” Eunhyuk reassured you. “It’s just we need to go.”

“Is it be-”

“You should ask Donghae.” The statement was laced with a finality that caused you to keep your mouth shut. “We’re at your stop.” Your heard jerked ot look out the window. You hadn’t even noticed that the car had stopped in front of the preschool until he had spoken.

“Thanks for the ride, Eunhyuk,” you said, voice suddenly more subdued. You opened your door. “See you around.”

“Maybe,” Eunhyuk responded. He gave you a smile as you climbed out, though it didn’t quite reach his eyes. He didn’t wait for you to reach the door like Donghae normally did. He drove off.

As you entered the preschool, you knew what you were going to do after work. Eunhyuk had suggested asking Donghae, and you were going to do just that.

* * *

You had walked home after school, needing the time to think over just what you were going to say. Bringing it up casually seemed to have been the best option you had. You didn’t want him getting angry over you prying, though you couldn’t quite imagine Donghae being angry about anything.

_We had talked just yesterday,_ you thought. You were now sitting on the front stairs of your own house’s porch. _Why didn’t he say anything about that?_ Maybe he had said something, and you simply didn’t notice. Your mind went back to the previous day. Donghae had picked you up at the preschool and brought you home with him. Siwon and Eunhyuk were not going to come home until late so you had offered to make Donghae supper.

Supper? You had been in the middle of making him supper when he had come behind you, sliding his arms around you and his hands up your shirt, and you had found yourself bent over the kitchen counter as Donghae took you from behind.

The reminder caused your face to heat up, and you groaned lightly to yourself. Of course, he hadn’t said anything about moving. It would have put you straight out of the mood, and he wouldn’t have gotten you out of your pants.

“Stupid genius,” you muttered.

The sound of a motorcycle caught your attention. You hadn’t heard it coming down the road, having been completely focused on your own thoughts. Looking up, you could see Donghae had just parked his motorcycle by the sidewalk and was pulling his helmet off. He was heading up the path to his house when you stood up.

“Hey!” you shouted at him, moving across your lawn to him. Donghae had stopped, waiting for you to reach him.

“Your face is red,” he said, reaching a hand out to poke your noise. A grin appeared on his face. “You’ve been thinking dirty things about me again, haven’t you?”

You swatted his hand away. “When were you going to tell me?” you demanded.

The grin dropped off of Donghae’s face, a look of confusion quickly replacing it. “Tell you want?” he asked. The confusion that was in his voice sounded genuine to you.

“That you were packing up and hightailing it out of here,” you replied, crossing your arms. The look of confusion disappeared, just as quickly as it had come.

“Right, yeah.” Donghae rubbed the back of his neck. “I was going to say something about that, but I wasn’t sure how to tell you.”

“How about, oh hey I’m moving?” you said, feeling annoyance. The annoyance didn’t last long as a scowl took Donghae’s face.

“Why are you being so weird about this?” he asked. Before you were even able to answer, he headed towards the house. It was your turn to scowl before you followed after him. He hadn’t gone into the house. Instead, he went around the side of the house, passing under the space between both of your windows before he went into the backyard. Much like your own backyard, it was empty with the exception of a long since disused gardening shed.

“What the hell does that mean?” you demanded. Donghae stopped in the middle of the yard, spinning around to face you.

“It’s not like we’re dating, okay?” he answered, voice heated. “I shouldn’t have to tell you these things.”

You stared at him, surprised by the outburst. It wasn’t common for Donghae to get angry. You had only seen him heated a few times since you had met him, and now of those outbursts had been directed at you. You simply had to listen to him while he ranted about it.

“I’m sorry,” you said, slumping your shoulders. You must have looked pathetic because you saw all the fire go out of Donghae’s eyes. He reached forward, resting both his hands on your shoulders and tugging you closer to him.

“Hey,” he said, his voice much softer than it had just been, “sorry. I didn’t mean to snap at you. It’s just really stressful to get everything packed up and out on time.”

“I wouldn’t really know,” was your reply. “I kind of lived here my whole life. I haven’t moved out once. Been stuck in parental hell forever.” You sighed, softly. “Would be nice to, but I can’t afford anything on my own.” You watched Donghae chew his bottom lip in thought, though you couldn’t tell what he was thinking about. “So, what’s the sudden change anyways? One of you guys break the pact?” You tried making the last question sound teasing, if only to ease the sudden tension that had formed between the two of you. Luckily, you saw that charming smile appear on Donghae’s face again.

“Something like that,” he answered. He dropped his hands off your shoulders and headed for the back door. “You want something to drink?”

“Which one of them did it?” you asked, curiously, as you followed after him. The back door of the house opened into the kitchen, and you remained on the large mat just inside so you wouldn’t have to take your shoes off. “I bet it was Siwon. He’s all handsome and charming and stuff. He’s bound to just suck the ladies in.”

“You think so?” Donghae’s voice sounded slightly amused. He came back, offering you a glass of water. You leaned back against the closed door and drank from it. “Was Siwon so handsome that he managed to charm you, too?”

“Oh, please,” you scoffed, wiping at your mouth for any stray droplets of water. “You did that with your ass the first time I saw you.”

That brought a laugh out of Donghae, and you smiled, listening to it. You thought about how much you were going to miss hearing that sound on a daily basis.

_Maybe I’m more attached to him than I thought I was._

“Don’t be mad, alright?” Donghae said as he took the glass back from you. “It’s just something the guys and I agreed to do.”

“It’s fine,” you said, quickly, maybe too quickly. “It’s not really my business. Say goodbye before you go, though.”

Donghae only nodded, and you left back out the door. Instead of going around to your own door, you simply went to your own yard, lying down on the grass and staring at the sky. You hadn’t noticed the few tears that rolled down your face until you got back into the house and your mother asked if you had been crying.

“Allergies,” had been the muttered answer you had given her. She had only looked at you funny; she hadn’t responded. Maybe it was because you didn’t have allergies.

* * *

Just like Eunhyuk had said, they moved out a couple of days later. You didn’t see any of it happen, though. You had come outside to see the moving van, but you had to go to work. You had walked that morning, stopping by Nara’s for a cup of coffee beforehand. The fresh air had given you time to think it all through.

It was alright. Everything was alright. It had only been a fling that had lasted for a few weeks.

When you had gotten home, the moving van was gone, along with both the cars and Donghae’s motorcycle. There was no sign of life from the house at all. When you had entered your house, you heard your mother lamenting how the nice boys next door had to go and how much she was going to miss them. And, maybe it was time to sell the house for good since they were always having such a problem renting it out.

You only nodded and smiled along with whatever she said, perfectly mimicking your father’s own actions to her words. Once dinner had finished, you had gone up to your room, locking yourself. You sat on the floor, staring out the open balcony doors into what had been Donghae’s room.

It was empty.

* * *

“More paint,” the little boy said, staring up at you. He held his hands up. They were covered in such a mixture of other paint that it looked a weird brown color.

“What color would you like?” you asked, going to the shelf. You heard the small patter of feet as he followed at you.

“Yellow,” he answered. His voice sounded rather serious, and you had to suppress the smile. You plucked a bottle of yellow paint off the shelf and offered to him. “Let your creativity fly, master artist.” He grinned at you, taking the bottle and running back to the other students. You watched them for a moment, admiring how into their art they were. Taking the kids out for art class had always been your favorite thing to do at work. Maybe none of them would be the next Picasso, but they enjoyed painting so much. It was nice to see them enjoy themselves so much.

“Hey.” You turned to see one of your coworkers leaning into the art room door.

“What’s up?” you asked, approaching her.

“You have a guest,” she said, pointing over her shoulder. “You should go see them. They’re outside.” Before you got say anything, she added, “I’ll watch the munchkins. Just don’t take too long.”

“Okay, thanks,” you said, heading out of the room. You walked down the hallway, shoving your hands into the pockets of your art apron. _Who’s coming to visit me at work? It’s probably Nara_. _She hates coming in here_. Nara liked telling you that she wasn’t a fan of children and was never going to have them, though you had often insisted, if you had any, you’d make her change the diapers. Once when you had proclaimed that, she had shoved a handful of flour down your pants.

You opened the front door and stepped outside into the sun, having to hold a hand above your eyes to keep the sunlight from blinding you. “Where…?” you started before freezing.

Sitting by the sidewalk on the seat of his motorcycle was Donghae. He seemed to have noticed you as he got off the motorcycle, sitting his helmet in his place.

“What are you doing here?” you asked, though you were still standing at the front door. He wouldn’t have been able to hear you. You started crossing the distance between you, moving quickly. “What are you doing here?” you repeated. You hadn’t spoken to him since that day in his kitchen. There hadn’t been much of a reason to.

Donghae smiled when you reached him. “To give you a present,” he answered. You frowned, confused.

“A…present?” you asked. He was digging in his pocket where he drew something out.

“Hold out your hand,” he instructed. You hesitated before you held your hand out. He dropped something in it. “It’s yours.”

“A key?” you asked, examining what you had now in your hand. You looked up at him; he was still smiling. “What’s it for?”

“My new apartment,” Donghae replied with a small shrug. “I was going to get you one sooner, but I needed to get everything settled first.” The smile grew bigger. “You’re going to be my new roommate.”

“What?” you asked, eyes widening. “Wait, wait, wait. What do you mean?”

“The last time we talked you had said you’d like to move out of your parents’ house but you can’t afford to on your own. If we each pay half, we’ll be able to afford the apartment just fine.”

“Wait, what about Siwon and Eunhyuk?”

The smile dropped as Donghae licked his lips. “You know how when you asked if one of them breaking the pact was the reason we were moving out, and I said yeah? Well, it wasn’t one of them. It was me.”

You could only stare at him, your fingers clenching around the key. Was he being serious right now? He hadn’t explained what the pact had meant, but you were able to infer it. He wasn’t supposed to fall in love. It was one of the stipulations for their whole three amigos shtick. But, he had broken it anyway.

Wait. Did that mean…?

“Are you saying you’re in lo-”

Donghae placed a hand over your mouth. “Let’s not talk about that right now,” he said. Once you nodded, he pulled his hand away. “We got lots of time for that. Just say you’ll move in with me.”

“What’s in it for me?” you asked, though you didn’t need to know the answer. You already knew what was in it for you.

“You can stare at my charming butt whenever you want,” he said, that sly smirk coming to his face. The comment made you laugh.

“That sounds like an amazing deal,” you replied. “But, okay.” He looked surprised for a moment before the smirk turned back into his sweet smile.

“Really?” he asked. You nodded.

Donghae reached his hand forward, clasping yours that held the key and drawing you towards him. His lips met yours in a kiss, and you suddenly realized how much you missed his kisses. He tasted like perfection. Like everything was right in the world.

He pulled away, the smile still firmly on his face. “I’ll come pick you up after work, alright?” he said, and you nodded. “We’ll figure everything out then.” He climbed back onto his motorcycle, placing his helmet on his head. “Bye.”

“See you,” you replied. You remained on the sidewalk, watching as he drove away. It wasn’t until he was out of sight that you headed back towards the school.

You turned the key over in your palm of your hand, examining it. The sight of it put a smile on your face. It looked like the two of you weren’t going to be simple neighbors anymore.


End file.
